


Viewing Paradise

by opheliasheart



Series: It Must Be Love [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Children of Characters, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Family, Humor, Lots of fluff!, Romance, Snow, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliasheart/pseuds/opheliasheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the snow swirling and children laughing, Lexa sighed and allowed the happiness to flow through her body. She watched the winter wonderland scene through the glass window, simply viewing her paradise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viewing Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Is death by fluff possible? I don't know... I'm in the Christmas spirit (this is my favourite holiday!) so expect more with this theme. Song taken from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (1971).

 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls." Clarke began from the driver's seat, eyes fixed on the road.

"Guys, gals and non-binary pals." Lexa added from the passenger seat next to her, earning a snort from the dark haired woman in the far back. Clarke breaks character, smiling for a second before getting back into the zone.

"The chocolate room." The blonde introduced, voice low. The kids in the back giggled, watching the woman's face in the rear view mirror. The light sound of the music played through the car, slowly building the beginning of the song. As the high notes of the xylophone came in, Auntie Raven gently moves her hands in front of her as if conducting an orchestra and the children laugh at her. From the front of the car, they heard Clarke clear her voice before she spoke. They grew silent in anticipation.

"Hold your breath, make a wish, count to three. Come with me, and you'll be, in a world of pure imagination. Take a look, and you'll see, into your imagination." As she began to sing, the car came to life almost magically. They were slowly travelling down the highway, snow beginning to fall a little heavier in the early winter evening. It was Christmas Eve and they were all completely immersed in the festive spirit.

"We'll begin, with a spin, travelling in the world of my creation." Lexa took over from Clarke, turning in her seat to face the kids and Raven, fully in character. "What we'll see, will defy, explanation." She waved her arm to her audience, signalling them to join in.

"If you want to view paradise, simply look around and view it. Anything you want to, do it. Want to change the world? There's nothing to it." The car sang the chorus together, at least to the best of their ability. Lexa watched them as they sang. Their eldest child Jake sat behind her, next to his cousin Isla, in the middle row of the large SUV. Beside the young girl was a car seat holding their youngest little one, just three months old. Baby Brody was fast asleep nestled in the blankets, of course adorned in a Christmas pudding outfit complete with hat - a ritual all the children in their family must go through.

"There is no, life I know, to compare with pure imagination. Living there you'll be free, if you truly wish to be." Raven dramatically sang from the middle of the back seats, complete with large hand gestures and the persona of Pavarotti. The kids all laughed loudly in the seats, the hard type of laughter that causes your belly to ache and eyes to water. She sat between Evelyn, Clarke and Lexa's middle daughter, and Olivia, Octavia and Lincoln's youngest. Their sound was infectious, the two older women at the front of the car joined in with the laughter.

"If you want to view paradise, simply look around and view it. Anything you want to, do it. Want to change the world? There's nothing to it." The car sang together again, this time slightly more out of tune and broken with fits of giggles. Raven continued her performance, ending quiet and slow, whispering the last line and causing the girls to fall apart once more. From the front of the car Lexa waved once more, this time signalling them to be quiet so they could hear Clarke.

"There is no life I know, to compare with pure imagination." Clarke sung passionately, eyes still focused on the road but aware of her wife's green eyes gazing at her. She held her hand out and Lexa took it, smiling at her as she sang.

"Living there you'll be free, if you truly..." She smiled and gently squeezed Clarke's hand.

"Wish to be." Together, the pair sang the final words and the car erupted in loud, almost deafening applause that only their family could create. Lexa raised Clarke's hand to her lips and placed a loving kiss on the back before letting it go so she could replace it on the wheel.

"God even, what..." Raven thought for a second, counting on her fingers before continuing. "17, 18 years later you are still sickly loved up!" Lexa sticks her tongue out at the girl, refraining from flipping the bird at her as the kids are in the phase of copying everything they do. They found that out the hard way...

"And what?" Clarke calls from the driver's seat. "It's not like we're doing you any harm."

"Girl, I have seen enough previously to scar me for life. Your little moments, which I feel like happen every other moment in time by the way, are triggers!" She exclaims from her seat. The kids had forgotten about the adults by this point and started up their own conversations or began playing with the toys that littered the car. Raven was poked in the side by Evelyn, effectively gaining her aunts attention.

"Booh!" She shouts, pointing to something on the floor. Raven scanned the small enclosed area and frowned.

"Did you say book?" Raven looked at the girl, strapped into her car seat wearing a red dress, sparkly cream cardigan and tights with glittery red Mary Jane's. The red bow she had picked out and demanded to wear sat on the side of her head, the rest of her brown curls bouncing as she moved around. With the little stuffed reindeer in hand, she was the epitome of Christmas and the image of Lexa.

"Booh!" She shouted, growing a little more frustrated and pointed to the floor once more.

"Baby girl, there isn't a book there." The woman frowned, eyes glancing around the car floor. The little girl groaned angrily and tried to wiggle out the straps of her seat. "Woah there, no escaping for you." Raven attempted to readjust the straps, realising that the girl couldn't have gotten out no matter how hard she tried.

"She's saying 'Blue' Ray." Lexa called over the noise. "It's the name of her stuffed bear."

"Ahhh," The penny dropped and she spied the toy, grabbed it and handed it to the little girl. Evelyn dropped the reindeer and hugged the bear, before turning to Raven.

"Fank oo." She thanked Raven and began babbling to the bear, completely ignoring Raven's shock at the girls words.

"LEXA!" Raven shrieked, causing the woman to spin with eyes wide and worried.

"What?!"

"Your daughter said 'thank you'!" Lexa let out the breath she had held in relief and shook her head with a smile.

"I know."

"But she actually said 'fank oo', like she said thank you!" The woman mimicked whilst pointing excitedly to the toddler who remained unaware of the attention, still babbling at the toy.

"I'm aware. That's your Goddaughter's new trick." Raven turned to the little girl and beamed with pride. Clarke smacked Lexa's arm. "Ow!" Lexa complained from the front.

"Our daughter is not a dog Lex, she's developing her language skills not a trick." Clarke reminded her.

"I know! You know what I mean.."

"You guys, my Goddaughter's a genius already! When can I take her to work with me?" She practically squealed in excitement.

"Raven, I'm not sure NASA would appreciate a two year old wandering around it's corridors..." Clarke speculated as she pulled off of the highway. The snow that previously fell in smaller flurries throughout the day had gradually grown, now Clarke was very grateful to be close to home because it was due to turn into a blizzard over the next few hours. Thick snowflakes started to block her vision, sticking to the windshield to be quickly swept away by the wipers.

"Psht, they wouldn't say anything to their boss. I say she'll be working with me at five and will become my right hand gal by eight. Ain't nothing stopping this one." Raven states proudly, Lexa smiles and turns back to face the road. "Seriously, you guys double dosed her with both of your stubbornness's. Did you see that face back then? Girl, she's gonna run this house."

"Hey! You say I'm stubborn? More like a double dose from Clarke." Lexa complained.

"Excuse me?! Taco Bell last Thursday," She stated and Lexa glared.

"That's an exception, they said they didn't have any left but I saw that girl with it on the way in." She complained, mumbling a profanity under her breath.

"Pshtt, exception my-"

"BEEP" Raven added from the back, before continuing. "Look, I hate to point it out Clarke but Lexa has a point." Lexa grinned at Raven.

"Ma ha! See, she was your best friend originally but she loves me more." She proclaimed, holding her hand out for an air high five.

"Hold up sunshine, you didn't let me finish." Lexa frowned and turned to her.

"You're leaving me hanging bro..." Shaking her hand to emphasise her want but Raven shook her head.

"Nah uh. Before you so rudely interrupted, I was going to say... You have a point. You can't be stubborn because you are way too whipped." Raven shrugged nonchalantly and Clarke howled with laughter as Lexa opted to glare and flip the bird. Clarke saw the motion out of the corner of her eye and flung her arm out to collide with it.

"Ow! Violence woman!"

"Don't you woman me! You're teaching our kids bad actions!" Clarke accused.

"And you are teaching our kids violence!" Her wife countered.

"I barely touched you."

"Tell them that! Also, Raven had to cover up your foul language earlier, no using the 'A' word."

"But what else do I use?! Buttocks?! That sounds weird... It's a word my Great Grandpa Eugene would have used."

"Clarke, you're a Surgeon! What word do you use with your patients?"

"Not that one..."

Raven looked between the two bickering women, completely bewildered by their relationship. Through the history of their lives together, Raven cannot think of a time she had witnessed a fight that got worse than this between the two, other than a text about a disagreement they'd had. This was the worse that it got. And yet, you couldn't class it as a fight, or even an argument, they were genuinely joking and poking fun at each other. This was a perfectly imperfect relationship, something Raven aspired to have. After years of being completely invested in her work, she was ready to find someone. She would look to the women and see what she desperately wants for herself. She knew they had had moments, everyone does, but they pulled through everything together. 3 years of a long distance relationship, law and medical school, Clarke's residency and Lexa starting her own firm. Everything they did they did together, even 3,400 miles apart.

Clarke finally pulled up onto the driveway of their home, the garden an untouched winter wonderland around the white deer that stood on the lawn, the lights that made them glowing in the cold evening. In a ground floor window, their Christmas tree could be seen brightly lit up by an array of coloured fairy lights that matched the ones that hung from the edge of their roof. The kids shuffled in their seat, excited to take their first steps out in the snow. Clarke pulled into the garage and turned off the car before turning to look at everyone.

"Ok, first everyone is going to come in and put on their boots and scarves and hats and all that fun stuff. Secondly, we are only going into the garden for a little while because it is very cold. 10 minutes guys, this storm is going to get worse before it gets better." She looked to all the children's faces, the oldest nodding in understanding whilst the youngest just stared out the window, bouncing with excitement. "Who's ready to play in the snow?!"

"Me!" Everyone, including the adults exclaim.

"Move out team!" Clarke shouts above everyone and the car is a flurry of movement. Clarke turned to get out of the car but was tugged back and pulled into a warm kiss. Clarke's eyes closed and her heart fluttered.

"I love you." Lexa said against her lips as she pulled away, a smile on her face as she gazed into sapphire eyes.

"I love you." Clarke repeats, nudging her nose to Lexa's and resting her head against the brunette's. The car had long been forgotten by the majority of its previous occupants, but a shuffling sounds from behind them and several abrupt sneezes led to grumbles. From the tell tale sound of smacking lips, the women gathered that little Brody was hungry. Lexa sighed.

"I guess it's feeding time again." Clarke let out a laugh.

"At least you know how I felt with the other two." Lexa smiled at the woman, shuffling to get out.

"By the way, we need to talk about Evelyn." The blonde frowned.

"Why?"

"Because she came up to me whilst feeding Brody earlier, pulled the blanket away and started to feed from the other boob." Clarke eyebrows shot up and she burst out laughing.

"She hasn't asked to feed in months."

"Well she did earlier and didn't hesitate that it was me rather than you." Lexa shook her head with a smile as she opened the car door to retrieve Brody, unbuckling him and pulling him to rest against her chest.

"What did you do?" Clarke asked.

"I just let her. I didn't want her to think bad if I pushed her away." Lexa thought back to the moment when she was resting on the bed in Octavia and Lincoln's spare bedroom, relaxing whilst feeding Brody when the door swung open and in toddled Evelyn. When she noticed Lexa in the room, she climbed onto the bed and crawled up to where Lexa sat and pulled the blanket away. She saw Brody feeding and decided to join in, to Lexa's surprise, resting her head on her Mom's tummy and latching on. The older woman froze, uncertain of what to do. "Yeah... I kind of froze. Typically at that moment, Octavia walks in and sees me like that on the bed.. She was a little surprised too." Clarke laughed harder at the image in her head.

"I think we're going to have to talk to her." Clarke said, grabbing a few bags from the boot before following her wife through the house to the kitchen. "It's not bad I don't think, just hope that doesn't go back the way."

"If she does, I don't think it's a big deal love." Lexa covers herself in a blanket and begins to feed Brody as a rumble of footsteps grows from the hallway. A stampede of children entered the kitchen, kitted out in their snow gear, with Raven bringing up the rear with a thick coat on and ear muffs. This makes the women smile.

"Ok soldiers. Auntie Octavia and Uncle Lincoln will be here in ten minutes. You have till they get here to play." Clarke starts.

"Is Grandma Abi coming?" Jake asks

"Yes, everyone will be here soon." Lexa reassured.

"Auntie Anya too?" Isla asked.

"Yeah, she will come with Grandma Indra and Grandpa Gus." Clarke replies.

"When will Auntie Tris get here?" Jake asks.

"Tiss!" Evelyn copies from beside him, a mitted hand raised to move the hat that covered her eyes whilst the other held Olivia's gloved hand.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Raven complains jokingly.

"Mama just said everyone will be here soon guys. Now you need to make the most of your time! How about we give Auntie Raven a head start.." Clarke suggested, wiggling her eyebrows, and the kids cheered.

"Wait, what?" Raven looks to the blonde.

"One..." She starts, the kids grinning and turning on the woman.

"Wait!" She shouts as she runs around the kids to the back door.

"Two..." As she flings it open the kids run at her, not bothering to wait for the countdown. She squeals as they all run out into the snow, the kids giggling and shouting as they charge at her. Back in the house, Clarke moves to close the kitchen door and watch them out of the window.

"Ahem." Clarke looks to Lexa, her eyebrows drawn together.

"May I help you Ma'am?" She replies sassily.

"Yes you may. Get your boots on and get out in that snow. The poor woman needs some back up!" Lexa points out the window as Raven falls to the ground and the kids all jump on her. Clarke shivers.

"She's fine." Clarke states.

"Move your ass woman!" Lexa commands.

"Hey language!"

"Don't change the subject, move it!" Lexa repeats and Clarke grumbles before dramatically stomping off to the cupboard to pull on her snow boots and winter coat, hat, scarf and gloves. Whilst waiting, Lexa moved Brody, who had quickly fallen asleep again, to rest against her shoulder and gently ran her hand over his back. The blonde stomps back in and flips off the woman as she passes by, causing the brunette to laugh from her seat by the window."Hehe, and they say I'm whipped." Lexa whispered to Brody but Clarke heard her say something and spins to her, still glaring.

"What did you say?" The blonde tilted her head.

"I love you sweetheart!" She calls out in an overly loving voice and Clarke huffed.

"Yeah I love you too." She grumbled through gritted teeth and a fake smile. Lexa laughed as the door slammed shut and she saw her wife pick up some snow to throw at the kids. Lexa watched them play around in the snow, feeling extremely grateful. She was home. Her wife and kids were healthy and happy, and they would soon be surrounded by the rest of their loving family. They would enjoy Christmas Eve before preparing to bring in Christmas day all together - a family tradition started with Isla and Jake's first Christmas.

With the snow swirling and children laughing, Lexa sighed and allowed the happiness to flow through her body. She watched the winter wonderland scene through the glass window, simply viewing her paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> purplefairywings on Tumblr.


End file.
